Black Rose
by Stitchar
Summary: AU. Being the most feared by both fractions is a dream come true. But only few made it as most had many ways to go. Bulkhead was the among of the most and during one of his riot, he met with a yellow minibot, who was locked away from the world.
1. Prologue

**Black Rose**

AN: I know, I'm not done with my other three but I just wanted to post this and leave this for a while so I can come back to work on it. The Chapter 1 is not written yet so I'll leave you guys with a prologue to think through what might happen in this story.

* * *

Prologue

Wire twiched throughout the dark void, wishing to be able to be free from the strong hold. The machine clicked and whirred as it tries to communicate things around itself. But all it met was darkness, nothing but silence.

But then a hand had reached out, not just a hand but metalic and covered in armor as it smoothed the wires from tension it had riggiged from the owner of the hands.

"Hush," a voice whispers, so soft that no one can hear him but it was loud enough to let the wires to know that it was safe. For now.

"Got back to recharge young one," the Voice whispers again, as it smooths the wire more, luring it to deep stasis, "Tomorrow we will be attaching you and be giong through some few process. You need to store your energy as much as you can."

The wire stopped twitching but the machine slowly hummed, signaling it had been lured to stasis. The Voice didn't say anything but kept on rubbing the wires to keep the machine deep into recharge. That is until it was interupted by a new voice.

"Perceptor." Perceptor froze where he was, his emotions devoid. He simply let the wire alone and turned around to face of the sourse of the sound. He felt no fear and no hatred to the mech before him.

"Ultra Magnus..." Perceptor courtly replied, nodding his head to his great leader, "How interesting of you to come here. That is, unless, it is an emergency." Ultra Magnus didn't say anything but he looked at the large clumps of wire surrounding them and the monitors, glowing nothing to light the dark room. He looked at Perceptor a little uneasy and replied.

"Yes well, there seemed to be...a little conflict with the Decepticons and some few new rebellions if you will." Percepter's fingers twitched as he heard the unfortunate news.

"I see...What are the new rebellions are called now?" Ultra Magnus didn't say anything as he touched the wires that are connected to the project they had kept for secret for years.

"Not rebellions per-say but...they are mostly Neutrals. I believe, you know the one named Ratchet yes?" Perceptor looked back at him, his face emotionless.

"Yes...He is one of our best CMO. Was he...gone?" Ultra Magnus only nodded his head.

It was good enough for Perceptor to know what had happened.

"Ah...I see...Pity. He was useful until the end. Omega would be heart broken then." Then he looked at the small sillouete figure on the exam table that was covered with wires, "But that will be solved when we bring him online..."


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1  
The Begining

I re-edited this thanks to the other review...

* * *

_I remember when I was still a youngling. I remember I was in a academy where many other younglings like me were taught many ways of others life and how we were independent of ourself._

_We learned, we fought, we lived._

_And yet outside from our own home-a war still raged._

_Our world had been in ruins for vorns-many killed for power, many killed for freedom. There were two forces that fought each other for stellar cycles._

_Never ending, neither giving up._

_My teacher once told me that they were fighting over something powerful, something of a myth, something that would even shake many to their knees. But there was no evidence of what they are fighting for, for all we knew in our life- is to never trust them._

_The Power that held all things unimaginable was still there, and one wished to control all living for it while one wished to free all of it._

_But there is a third group that preferred to stay away. And that is us, The Neutrals._

_We had stayed away from their fight, claiming that there is no purpose on fighting for something that barely exists. But many soon went to the either side-'brainwashed' the elder would say-and never be returned again. The Neutrals had soon shrunk in size and many broke in groups to avoid from getting overcrowded. It was terrible times then._

_But that history had changed._

_Everyone soon then realized that fear-is the best control. Fear in order to gain respect, honor, and much fear to bring everyone to lay their pride down. But only one is a true one enough to be the most feared by all. And many fought for that such title, resulting only few to make it and most to struggle._

_They all wanted it-and thus the fight for the Most Feared of the Cybertron had begun._

-.-

Explosions were heard through the ruined city and few casualties screamed in fear as they run away from the sudden fight.

One only remained standing though as he looked at the explosions closely. Carefully lending his hand to his helm he called, "Ultra Magnus. This is Jetfire, we have an explosion at the South Point NH-5. In needing of assistance. I repeat in needing of the assis-"

He didn't have time to think as he was hit hard by a incoming wreaking ball.

"Oh please enough with all the military barf." A gruff voice was heard through the smoke and as it cleared a forest green mech stood before the fallen mech, "all of you are nothing but dogs that follows orders."

He turned around and left the area before the backup came for the fallen comrade.

-.-

Ultra Magnus sighed as he looked at the holo picture of the destroyed city. Neutrals are getting harsher every year and it wasn't helping when Decepticons are nearly winning.

He sighed again as he looked back at the military building he's in. He wasn't comfortable about this as there are many things had happened.

"Ultra Magnus." Ultra turned around as saw one of his soldiers, Cliffjumper standing at the door, "Perceptor is requesting for your presence at the lab-something about the project being complete."

Feeling hope he dismissed his soldier and walked to the science lab where he knew Perceptor will be waiting at.

Entering in the lab he saw Perceptor, stoic as always and looked at the window that seems to have held a secret from other side.

"Perceptor." he called as he stopped in the middle of the room not to just to see Perceptor's whole back body but enough to show respect than appearing beside him, "I heard you have finished with the project?"

Perceptor nodded his head as he turned around and gestured Ultra to come close. Hesitant, he walked up to the glass wall and looked down at the project that Preceptor had been working on.

He widen his eyes when he saw the project.

Their project was small, tied tightly with wires and platings that held the project together. It seemed unmoving but it was evident that it was alive by the monitor that records The spark beat.

"Why is he in such a size?" Ultra asked as he looked down at the little project with unease as he saw it moving a little Perceptor didn't reply as he looked down at the recordings.

"The necessary use for the battle is small Ultra Magnus but since it can only carry many weapons we must at least create with a small bot-a sparkling if you will, that can handle anything heavy." Ultra Magnus thought of it as he looked down at the small project that held so many power. It's mask boring seemed to bore into his Spark and Soul.

"We only gave it the necessary use of battle since we had created it." Perceptor interupted his thoughts as he snapped away from the pierce gaze, "It doesn't have a need to feel, talk or even think of rebelling."

"So basically he's a youngling that only fights for whom he's loyal to." Ultra guessed as he gripped on the hammer. He almost felt bad of who the volunteer for this project but war is war, there's no choice about it.

"Yes we even made sure that it doesn't feel any emotions. It's parcially more of a drone than an mech. Observe as you see how much potential this project can have."

Perceptor pressed the button and a test subject came out. It was a Decepticon prisoner they had caught no too long ago and he seemed to looked sound with confusion.

Once the prisoner saw the project he froze and nearly stumbled back as Perceptor pressed another button again, finally releasing their project they had hidden for years.

The case opened, wires snapping away from the prison that held the project in. A hiss and the project was released. Before the Decepticon could react he was grabbed by his helm and was crushed by the weight against the nearby wall. The Decepticon sputtered but he was sliced in half by the sudden sword that came out.

The project only stood there as it finished it's art of killing and walked back to the case it was originated from but it stopped and looked back at where Ultra Magnus and Perceptor is.

"Odd." Perceptor thought as he checked the file, "The act of curiosity is not in its programing. Well, it's still young so we have time to stable its processor." Ultra Magnus nearly shivered at the monotoneus voice that came out from the scientist mouth and those blue optics from the Project he saw it from.

He knew this will haunt his lifebase for Vorns.

-.-

It was busy in the streets of the neutrals where they trade their smuggled good and stolen weapons they had taken from the other. The forest green mech walked through the shopping area, nothing interesting him.

"Hey Bulk! Bulkhead is dat you?" the forest green mech looked up and saw a black-green white mech waving up at him.

"It is you! Get here and give yer ol' Bounty Hunte' a hug." Bulkhead walked in the small place where his old friend is and instead of hugging him he patted him on the head.

"How are things Lockdown?" Bulkhead asked as he nodded his head at the female barbenter for the energon. The Bounty Hunter chuckled as he downed his high grade.

"The huntin' are gettin' good." Lockdown replied as he laid his empty grade down and looked at the data posters that were held up for any Neutral to hunt for the wanted criminals, "But the credits are gettin' low around here the Autobots are nothin' but gettin' stingy." He growled as he crushed the empty cube and threw it at the open bin that was not too far away.

"Tch, so much of them bein' afraid of me like I'm carryin' a bad Energon blood. Ye get the flow?" Bulkhead nodded his head a little as he sipped on his fresh energon as he saw every mechs and femmes walking on to their own business but many of their optics didn't let them wander as they awed at Lockdown with _fear _and _respect_.

It wasn't surprising that every bot here wanted to have the title of the most feared bots of cybertron.

Lockdown and his other 'friend'-Swindle, are the most successful Neutrals in Cybertron History because of their way of dealing with the other costumers and victims as they do. Lockdown hunts on bounties and kept track on his prey as he collect their prized mods that are deemed powerful. Swindle can make good deals but when in disagreement he can kill off any costumers and use their bodies as spare parts whether if they be Autobots, Decepticon, or Neutrals. (Bulkhead considered himself lucky that he's their friend.)

Both are dangerous and everyone knew it. Pit he even **knew** it. But that still can't stop him from what he wanted, what he desired for.

"So..." Lockdown drawled as he scanned through his profit he had made past few Deca Cycles, "Heard the news in the mornin' about South Point NH-5 claiming that a huge fraggin' green mech had destroyed the large porportion of the city, care to explain why yer bein' reckless there Bulk?" He then knocked his hook on Bulkhead's helm like he was making a joke, but it wasn't as Lockdown wasn't happy about something and knew what was going on, "Yer gonna get Killed ye Idiot!"

Bulkhead sighed as he chewed on his cube. How is he going to escape this one?

-.-

Up in the look out tower a young bright blue mech looked around the sky for any enemies. It wasn't strange for any flying ship appearing out from the sky but they can't be real sure to know that the sky will be clear.

"The sky looked pretty good for a while Wasp." the blue mech called down to the main gate as he set some few items up. Wasp who was below nodded his head and gestured the other neutral for quick back in.

But before they could even process. A lone rocket appeared out of nowhere and blasted the gate. "Quick Tek! Ring the alarm!" Wasp ordered but he failed to find out that someone was already here and appearing out from the smoke, it stabbed Wasp through his spark chamber.

Tek didn't think twice as he quickly pressed the alarm only to get his back sliced by an intruder.

-.-

Bulkhead looked up as he hear the alarm and everyone around him dropping what they have, ran to their own hiding space, screaming as they panicked to know that either one of the fractions are here to attack once again.

Of course it always happen every Solar Cycle. Not that everybody cared really, but it seemed that panic was the right choice for the matter now.

Bulkhead ran with Lockdown as he gestured the large green mech to follow him. Bulkhead nodded as the both of them jumped in the underground sewers for cover. After all, he did have Lockdown to raise him from past few Solar Cycles.

"Stay here." Lockdown instructed as he heard loud panic screams and a sound of rockets being fired and explosions destroying the small stores and homes. Lockdown configured his left servo into a saw and turned to Bulkhead, "And don't move, wait for my signal when the coast is clear." and with that he disappeared to he surface leaving Bulkhead into the dark, moist sewers.


End file.
